


Tiffany Gets Career Advice

by MeowX7



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowX7/pseuds/MeowX7
Summary: Tiffany Blum-Deckler needs to decide what to do after high school.
Kudos: 2





	Tiffany Gets Career Advice

**Tiffany Gets Career Advice**

Quinn Morgendorffer resisted the urge to drop the slick brochure like the vile piece of filth it was and only handed it back to her friend, Tiffany Blum-Deckler. The only conclusion which Quinn could draw was that Tiffany was drawn in by the colors, artwork and the beauty and fashions of the women portrayed. Quinn looked out the windows of Tiffany’s bedroom and tried to summon another argument.

“Tiffany, are you sure about this? Um, do you even know what this is all about? Um, I mean they don’t exactly hide it but it’s not, um exlicity, I think that’s the right word, you know, it’s not spelled out but--.”

“Quinnnnn,” Tiffany uncharacteristically interrupted her friend with her characteristic slow speech. “I’m not as smaaarrrt as you, I know, or as smart as Stacy or even Sandi but I do know this.”

“Tiffany, you just can’t.” Quinn protested. She did not know what further to say having already run out of arguments. Quinn had to accept that Tiffany knew what she was getting into.

“I turn eighteen two weeks after we graduate, you know that Quinn. With Mommy gone, my step-father says I have to be gone from our house, his house I mean, by then. Or my stuff goes to the curb, just like me, he says.”

“But didn’t he adopt you?” Quinn asked. “Aren’t you, like, legally his? You have his last name.”

“Eighteen, Quinnnn.” Tiffany’s lips set firmy. “Daughter or not-ahht the lawyers say I’m out.”

Quinn almost burst into tears at the plight of her friend. Quinn considered Tiffany to be a full orphan now or something, an orphan and a half? Having lost now both biological parents and on the cusp of having an adoptive parent turn her out. There had to be a term for that.

“Why can’t you go to California and model, Tiffany?” Quinn grasped at straws. “They’re just starting to look for beautiful Asian girls like you in film and TV and magazines. I hate to say it this way but, but you’re exotic!”

Tiffany nodded slowly. She got off her bed and looked at herself in the large vanity mirrors opposite her bedroom windows.

“I know I’m pretty, Quinn.” Tiffany brushed her hair back over her ears, a gesture that had caused many a boy and not a few girls at Lawndale High School to experience quickened heart rates. 

“Thousands more girls in California are as pretty and thin like me. I know that. Thousands in California and millions in Vietnam and Korea. I’m nothing spppecial.” 

Quinn almost cried. The Fashion Club officially was no more in this their senior year of high school but Quinn remembered all the special times they had had. All the great advice on accessorizing Tiffany had imparted to her free of charge.

“Quinn, it’s okay. I have a few thousand dollars. I can get my own place for awhile. Then, well, I have my plan.”

“Nonsense,” Quinn declared. “Us orphans have to stick together or something, I think there’s a code written down somewhere or everyone knows it. You’re staying with us. Let’s get your things together and get out now. Not another minute in this house if your so-called Dad doesn’t do his duty by the Code of the Daddies or whatever.”

“Besides,” Quinn kept up the momentum of her decision by starting to carefully pack Tiffany’s makeup. “Daria’s back at Raft and now that Mom, my Mom’s gone, Dad, my Dad is pretty lonely even with me there. Daria in school and Mom, Mom, Mom--”

The orphans fell into each other’s arms on Tiffany’s bed and each had a good cry before they began packing the necessities for the move to Schloss Morgendorffer. Quinn carefully packed Tiffany’s makeups while she listened to her friend decide out loud which outfits to take and which to leave for now. Then the slender Asian girl came up behind Quinn just as Quinn was finishing putting the most valuable pieces of Tiffany’s jewelry from her vanity into well-padded cases. 

Tiffany took a moment to regard the dozens of pictures of herself carefully framed and hung on the walls around the vanity, cocking her head from side to side like an art cognoscenti looking at a fine painting. She pursed her lips and narrowed her already slender eyes and shook her head. 

“They’re all wonderful shots of you, Tiffany,” Quinn said. “You can take them all.”

“No,” Tiffany stated. “I don’t need more than one or two. This one.”

Tiffany took down what Quinn thought was the plainest pose and likeness of Tiffany’s perfect heart-shaped face. Then she smiled and nodded as she realized that her friend had selected the most truly revealing and fitting depiction of herself, much as Tiffany always chose the most appropriate accessory for any dress for any girl. The close-grained, honey-colored wood of the frame perfectly accented Tiffany’s smooth, small-pored, summery honey-colored skin.

Tiffany carefully stowed the picture away then hesitated over a smaller frame which Quinn had never noticed during all the times she had been in Tiffany’s bedroom. Tiffany pulled frame closer to her and sighed. The gesture moved the picture closer to Quinn’s inspection as well. 

“Oh, Tiffany,” Quinn asked. “Is that you, your Mom and Dad, that is your biological father or, or whatever.”

Both girls looked down at the faded, small color shot: a simple 3X5 print which Quinn saw had a few creases and folds pressed flat tight behind clear glass in an elegant silver frame. A little Asian girl of about two smiled widely at the camera while an Asian man in his twenties and a younger woman smiled as well. 

“It’s my mother,” Tiffany put her finger on the little girl gently caressing the glass. Then she stroked the older woman’s face. 

“And my grandmother and grandfather.”

Quinn had never thought that all Asians looked alike although she had little direct experience growing up in West Texas and then Lawndale. She took a closer look at the woman and realized the woman was only a little older than she and Tiffany. She also saw that the woman was undoubtedly, what was the word?

_ "Interracial? Half-breed? No, that’s a nasty word. Okay, interracial. Mixed-race. Whatever, she is beautiful.” _

“She’s beautiful.” Quinn said simply pointing at the woman.”Just like you, Tiffany. I can see a resemblance but, ahh.”

“Yes she was beautiful,” Tiffany nodded accepting the compliment with no false modesty. “I never knew her, Quinn. Some American soldier, a white guy, got her mother pregnant in Korea, my great-grandmother, then left. He gave her some money but just left. Somehow Grandmama learned a lot of English, more than I know I’m sure, moved to Vietnam and married my grandfather. He was a lieutenant in the South Vietnamese Army and got killed in the War. Grandmama did too. Mom married another Viernamese soldier and they managed to move back to Korea just before America left Vietnam. She had me in Korea and my Vietnamese daddy died in a car accident. She married Sargeant Blum-Deckler and well, here we are, Quinn.”

Quinn could feel tears welling up once more and blinked them away. Tiffany thoughtfully handed her a tissue and used a clean microfiber cloth to wipe her fingerprints off the glass before stowing the picture away.

The girls finished packing and prepared to depart for Schloss Morgendorffer. Tiffany looked around the room decided to take all her pictures with her. The girls packed those away and Tiffany departed to a new chapter in her life. 

**~~OOO~~**

Jake Morgendorffer paused as he reached for the pitcher of martinis to top off his glass. He turned the colorful brochure left and right, up and down as though the reading position would change the meaning.

_ “Nah,”  _ Jake thought.  _ “I don’t really need this. Funny, I drank to forget Helen and her sisters and mother fighting. I admit it, I drank sometimes to forget I was married but now Helen’s gone, gone these past two months. I thought I might drink to forget I lost the love of my life. I did at first, a lot, until Quinn and Daria slapped some sense into me. Now, I don’t know, I just don’t need it like I did.” _

He set the martini glass down on the Morgendorffer’s coffee table. He did not need the booze, not even as he was arranging Helen’s effects, dividing them into four piles, keep, throw out, charity and gifts. 

Jake stared at the colorful slick brochure their guest, Tiffany, had placed into his hands as she asked for career advice from him. He could only look at it and try to form a response to the girl who was one of Quinn’s best friends..

“So you want to be a waitress or maybe a dancer here, Tiffany?” He asked from the girl seated on the couch next to him in the Morgendorffer living room. He picked up the glass on impulse then and raised it to his lips.

“No, Mr. Morgendorffer,” Tiffany said slowly. “They don’t make that much money. I want to be a whore.”

Jake coughed on a sip of the martini as she pronounced her career ambitions so casually. He scanned the brochure again.

**_“Pussy Cat Paradise. Nevada’s Only All-Asian Brothel. Pugdump, Nevada. Our exotic submissive Oriental ladies love you long time.”_ **

“Tiffany, you know, umm, this is no life for a beautiful, young girl like you. Nobody cares about these girls, men just want one thing and the, the place just wants money. Think about it. You’re Quinn’s good friend. You know you can stay here as long as you want. We’re happy to have you, you’ve taught me and Quinn some great Vietnamese and Korean dishes.”

“It’s the only thing I am good for, Mr. Morgendorffer. I have no skills and not much money. I cannot stay here forever. Quinn and I graduate in two weeks then Quinn goes to college in the Fall. I cannot follow her.”

Jake took a bigger gulp of his martini and tried to formulate a plan, or something to say to the Asian girl sitting at the other end of their living room sofa from him. Tiffany smiled shyly at him and crossed her ankles. It was a demure gesture and Jake forced himself not to look at the Asian girl’s trim golden hued legs in her mauve minidress. He became aware that Tiffany was still talking to him in her slow, quiet way.

“Mr. Morgendorffer, sir, I want to thank you for letting me stay here these past two months and the coming summer time. Well. Umm, I know Quinn doesn’t like it either but I have no other choices. I know what I will be doing, I will be a little gook whore.”

Jake winced as she paused almost as though she were acting and continued.

“I know what to do but I kind of don’t know it all. So---”

Tiffany gave him a big smile then. Jake was a seasoned businessman, as a consultant he could read people, read clients. He and lawyer-wife Helen had often compared notes on people’s facial expressions. Jake saw that the smile was sincere; it reached her eyes as many of the manuals on body-language put it.

“So----” Tiffany’s word dripped out of her mouth like honey as she stood up and moved in front of Jake.

“Mr. Morgendorffer, I want you to be my first.” Tiffany lifted the hem of her short, short mauve dress.

Jake gaped like a fish out of water and nearly dropped his martini glass. His daughter’s friend, their welcome guest was not wearing any underwear. A narrow strip of trim black pubic hair led his eyes down to the junction of her thighs. He gasped and licked his lips as he inspected the evident, low hanging bare vulva which teenager Tiffany exposed to him. 

“Tiffany, are you--” Jake almost asked if she were certain what she was doing. He put his drink down on a table having instantly decided that any girl exposing her virgin pussy to him was surely quite certain about what she wanted him to do to her.

He stood up and took the two steps necessary to bring her within his reach. Tiffany looked up at the six-foot-two-inch father of her best friend. She blinked her softly canted brown eyes. She was looking up at him in trust and Jake vowed to himself and the god who had given this little Asian girl to him that he would give her what she asked for and more.

“Say it, Tiffany, say it,” Jake took her upper arm in his big hand. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Tiffany smiled wider and tossed her head flinging her hair back. The jerk of her head caused Jake’s cock to jerk and strain his boxers and the trousers of his business suit. Tiffany smiled and licked her lips.

“Fuck me, Mr. Morgendorffer. Fuck me, fuck my little, tight Asian pussy. Um, use me with your big white cock. Be my first, Mr. Morgendorffer.”

Jake looked up and invoked a power he believed in but rarely prayed to, asking for mercy and understanding as he pulled the tiny teen to the foot of the stairs. Tiffany giggled and he laughed heartily as he swept her up and carried her to his bedroom like a tiny beautiful exotic doll. 

Jake locked the bedroom door and glanced at the clock while deciding that Quinn would be gone another three hours or so. He set Tiffany down on her feet on his big king-sized bed and glanced up for further pardon before commanding her.

“Show me your pussy again Tiffany. Show Mr. Morgendorffer that tiny tight Asian pussy.”

She giggled happily, lifted her dress and shifted her feet to give him a good look up her golden thighs. Jake Morgendorffer looked up at the second grown-up vulva he had ever seen outside of a magazine.

Jake Morgendorffer and Helen Barksdale had met in college and at the tail-end of the Hippie free love era. Jake against all the ends those circumstances entrailed was still a virgin and Helen was his first and only, a fact he was at once proud of and a little embarrassed about. He knew Helen had had a bare handful of lovers before him and he had never held that against her, if sometimes feeling a pang of jealousy. He felt jealousy and an occasional desire to beat the daylights out of stunt car driver who had taken Helen’s virginity, an act which meant more to Helen than she would admit out loud and was little more than another notch on his bedpost for him.

And now he knew he was taking the cherry of the little Asian girl exposing herself happily on his bed. He blew out a breath at her pussy fur which caused Tiffany to giggle as her sparse tightly trimmer pubic hair rustled in his breeze. Jake marveled at the tiny pouch between her legs. A darker brown than her smooth golden skin, Tiffany’s pussy lips hung low and wrinkled like a closed draw-string bag. Tiffany had a meaty pussy belying the slight teenager’s overall body size. Tiffany’s vulva was tighter and bigger than most Jake had looked at in girly magazines but he had the feeling her vagina was tight and snug and he would find out if his hunch held water.

Jake picked up the slight, almost weightless girl from his bed and set her down on the carpet facing him. As he hugged her, Tiffany melted into his strong arms and sighed happily. Jake expertly reached behind her and unzipped the tiny, tight minidress. He stepped away as he slid her covering down her body. Tiffany kicked her only clothing away as it puddled around her ankles and stood before him naked.

Jake’s cock jerked hard and tense in his suddenly tight boxers and business suit trousers. His mouth dropped open and he drooled as he took in Tiffany’s almost flat chest. Her nipples were hard, perky and the color and size of old pennies.

Jake fumbled with his clothing and managed to shed every stitch in record time. He smiled proudly with a little hint of a threat as the tiny Asian girl put her hand to her mouth and made a little moue and ‘eep’ of surprise. His cock jerked up at her with the red head bobbing angrily completing its nine inch length.

Jake took two steps forward and trapped Tiffany against the bed catching her before she could fall over backwards. He held her tightly feeling his cock slip up along the much shorter girl’s tummy. One hand around her back and the other in her thick black hair he tilted her face up.

He kissed Tiffany and he was delighted to feel her rise up on her tiptoes to meet his kiss. Their second kiss sent his tongue into her parted lips. She yelped slow and low and sucked his oral member.

He did not know Tiffany well even after having her in the house as a resident guest for a month. He had always judged her as the least expressive, almost a little slow and dumb of his daughter’s friends. Now, he looked down into her face judging her expression, trust, hope, a bit of hesitation, fear, excitement. She was ready but Jake was a gentleman even so, even still, even with his cock leaking a bit of precum onto her tummy. 

“Are you sure, Tiffany? Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

When she nodded, he gripped her hair tighter and pushed her away a tiny step. He pulled down on her hair causing her to look down at the big cock with a bit of it precum fluid shiny on her amber skin. Tiffany bit her lips as Jake janked a bit more insistently on her hair. 

The dusky teenage girl sank to her knees and blinked her canted eyes at the big cock now pointing at her red lipped mouth. Instinctively she licked her lips. The sight of Tiffany’s kitten pink tongue caused Jake’s cock to jerk.

He put his hand on the back of her head and urged her face to his cock. 

“Suck my cock, Tiffany. Suck on Daddy’s big cock. Put those tight lips around my cock. Suck me, whore. Suck me like a good little whore.”

Tiffany willingly leaned forward but Jake was not through with his commands.

“Stick out that little pink tongue, Tiffany. I want to see it before I give you your gift.”

Tiffany’s tongue flicking out surprised Jake with its length. It dripped her spit on his carpet. Jake leaned over and spit long and hard directly on her tongue. He tightened his grip on her head as she jerked back in surprise and then before she knew it he slid his cock over her warm, wet, slick tongue.

“Mummf, mmwwugg, mummb,” Tiffany moaned as she sucked on the unaccustomed thing in her mouth. 

Jake was amazed as she mouthed his cock expertly. She worked his cock around in her mouth as spit leaked from the tight grip she maintained with her lips. Tiffany’s lips fluttered and sucked as her lips crawled slowly down his length. 

Jake gasped and groaned. His head rose slowly up and down looking up at the sky for thanks than down at the little Asian teen sucking him off. He laughed as her eyes crossed looking directly at his taut muscular belly approaching her pert button nose. 

“MUMG” She gagged a bit and he let her pause, just holding her hair firmly so she could not back off his cock, not even a hair. Tiffany sucked in and blew out a couple hot breaths onto his belly then she sucked his cock deeper into her mouth and throat.

A few minutes later he ground her nose into his pubic hair. She shook her head and sucked harder, then ran her tongue around his cock’s hard underidge. She could not do much else as Tiffany had nine inches of man cock down her slim tight wet gullet.

Then she found something else to do as her tiny left hand cupped and gently juggled his large testicles. Her right hand snaked around his hard tight ass and gripped possessively. Jake groaned and looked down at her face stuffed with cock.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jake sincerely told her. Then he spit on her flat wide Asian nose. Spit, spit on her forehead and across the nose again with the goop running down to combine with Tiffany’s spit pouring out of her mouth. 

Jake groaned and bucked hard against Tiffany’s face. He turned his face skywards and thanked heaven again as she gobbled him.

_“See this old man?''_ Jake ranted to himself and the memory of his abusive father. _“You bragged about all the gooks you fucked in Korea. Hell, how much is it to brag about paying some poor orphan girl to suck you off? Huh?"_

"OH. OH. Baby, keep sucking my big white cock. Hear that old man? This little Asian teen is happily sucking my cock for free! OH. OH. She’s so good. Tiffany, you suck big Mr. Morgendorffer’s cock. Oh, suck me, Tiffany.”

Jake pushed Tiffany’s head back, his cock sliding free of her gaping mouth with an obscene wet pop. Tiffany gasped and swallowed and lunged for his cock but he held her hair tightly. Jake admired the string of thick spit dangling from her lips to his cock head. He added another stream of spit to her protruding tongue. 

“You are a good little whore, Tiffany. Oh yeah, you make my cock feel so good. Okay, gook, I am putting my cock back into your tight wet warm whore’s mouth. I am going to cum in your mouth soon, Tiffany, you are going to taste and swallow every drop. Right, girl?”

Tiffany nodded enthusiastically and stuck her kitten-pink tongue out further. Jake slowly slid his cock head along the wet length of her oral member. She fluttered her red lips along it as he started to pump.

Jake took a firmer grasp of her thick black hair and grunted. He stood with legs further apart and grunted again as he unloaded his cock into her tight mouth. He ulled out slightly to give his load a chance to fully coat her mouth and to make sure she tasted every drop.

“MUMMG. MUMF” Tiffany mumbled around her load of cock and cum. In shock she tried to pull her head back but the big white man fucking her face held her tightly. She swallowed and gulped and found that she liked the thick, hot mess in her mouth. Its taste, its texture, the thought of being forced to swallow her friend’s father’s thick hot cum excited her.

Jake gave one last heavy grunt and jerked his cock in Tiffany’s mouth with a last spurt of cum. He breathed heavily then looked down at the tiny Asian girl still dutifully working her mouth over his cock. 

“Swallow, Tiffany,” He commanded. “I’m gonna pull out of your mouth and you’re going to gulp down that load of mine.”

As he slipped his cock out of her mouth it bobbed up and slapped her low button nose. They both laughed at that and then Tiffany swallowed twice to get all his nut butter down.

She looked pensive after she swallowed. Jake did not know what she was thinking as she still knelt at his feet with his cum and their spit on her upturned bronze face. 

“What is it, sweetie?” He asked Tiffany suddenly solicitous of the little Asian who just sucked him off.

“Is cum fattening?” Tiffany asked slowly. “You made me eat a lot.”

Jake threw back his head and laughed lustily. 

“No kiddo,” Jake pronounced. “Not fattening. In fact my cum is slenderizing. Don’t worry, you’re going to eat a lot more of that. But give Big Jake a little time to recover, kiddo.”

She smiled and nodded and looked at his wet, still big but shrinking cock. Jake felt her spit drying on his cock and cock hair. He smiled as he looked down at Tiffany’s spit-coated on face and the cum and spit on her tiny pert perky little breasts. Jake knew just what they needed.

“C’mon, Tiffany sweetie. Let’s get cleaned up.”

With that he took her upper arm firmly in his big hand and pulled her to a standing position. He walked the naked Asian girl to the big Morgendorffer master suite’s bathroom. Soon they were under the warm spray in the fun-for-two-sized shower room. 

Jake held the naked wet girl close and they turned slowly around in the warm streams. Tiffany mostly pressed her face into his chest, sometimes raising her mouth up for a kiss. 

After the bodily fluids had washed down the drain Jake decided to make the bathing more recreational by lathering a soft sponge with Helen’s favorite body softly strawberry-scented wash. He pulled her out of the spray and starting at her shoulders he soaped up Tiffany’s honey-colored skin to her toes. He spread her tight butt cheeks and looked in wonder at her anus and tight lips of her pussy. Jake and Helen were never into anal-sex but Jake delighted that Helen and now Tiffany trusted him enough to wash their intimate areas. 

Jake softly, gently soaped Tiffany’s intimate parts. Taking the shower nozzle down he carefully washed off each white speck of shower gel under the warm pellets of the shower. They laughed together as he held the shower nozzle above her head and she turned in its spray. Jake gave his body a quick through scrub and a couple jerks from his member showed him that he was ready for the next round of this prospective little brothel-dweller’s initiation. 

Jake turned off the shower and took her by the hand to lead her on to a thick white shower run in their main bathroom. Tiffany reached for a towel but he stopped her. The naked teen-ager stood as the middle-aged man wrapped her in huge plush bath towels and gently patted her dry. She cooed in pleasure as he blow-dried and brushed out her thick shoulder-length black hair.

Jake scooped her up and carried her back to the bed. He needed to be sure of one thing as he set her down on her back. She looked up at him with innocent eyes but surely she knew what was coming as she ran her eyes over his stiffening cock.

“Say it, Tiffany,” Jake commanded. “Say, ‘Fuck me, Mr. Morgendorffer.’ Say it you little whore.”

Tiffany giggled and blushed. She covered her mouth demurely as she giggled longer. Then she nodded and spread her legs wide.

“Fuck me, fuck me Mr. Morgendorffer. Fuck my tight pussy. Oh, fuck me with that big cock, Mr. Morgendorffer.”

Jake pulled her by the knees until her legs were hanging over the edge. He got between her legs kneeling and again thanked whatever deity was blessing him that day.

Jake starred in wonderment at the tight low-hanging brown pussy lips a few inches from his mouth. He had looked at enough porn to know that her vulva was larger than most, her labia tight and wrinkled. He oohed in happy surprise as Tiffany wiggled her butt causing a bit of white girl lubricant to drip out. Jake needed no further encouragement. He dove his face forward and his tongue did a credible imitation of a pearl diver looking for treasure. He was rewarded as the Asian girl’s pussy lips squished audibly and parted to drench his tongue in sweet, tangy goo. Jake gobbled as Tiffany arched her back and cooed and groaned and her thighs trembled about his head. 

Jake had honed his pussy-eating skills many times with Helen. Helen was actually reluctant at first to let him eat her out, some left-over WASP reticence from her uptight family. Jake loved having her under his tongue and soon it was an integral part of their bedroom life, often the main event, often a warm-up before he got down to dominating her sexually. The high-powered successful ambitious lawyer-woman was a whimpering slave often in bed. Now, Jake knew he had another little prospective slave to savor. Jake resolved then and there with his tongue performing a power-scrub up and down her pussy lips that this little Asian piece was not going to be a cum dump for anyone else,not for a long while at least. 

Jake dove in with his tongue separating Tiffany’s vulva. He relished the taste and feel of her thick juices coating his mouth. Tiffany jerked her hips and moved her butt up and down as he sucked her thick pussy lips into his mouth. She whimpered and begged when he pulled his face back. Jake smiled at the sight of her spread pussy and dove in again zeroing in on her upright clitoral nub. Tiffany squealed and squealed and grasped his hair as his tongue spread her clitoral hood aside and began to lap and lick rapidly.

A few minutes later Tiffany cooed and shrieked and arched her back high. She shook and grunted and then slumped down and arched up as waves and waves of her orgasm crashed through her. Jake pulled his face back and grinned at the sight of her pussy spread and wet and the sounds of the Asian teen panting and huffing. 

He did not let her wait long. Jake slid up her body and his hips between her legs spread Tiffany even wider. Jake kissed the girl making sure she tasted herself on his tongue and lips. He looked down at her pussy and his cock pointing at her entrance. 

He took his cock in hand and scraped the big spongy head up through her hanging pussy lips and over her clitoris. Several more times he teased her as her juices coated his cock head. Jake positioned his mushroom spongy cock head at her pussy and pressed forward gently. He grasped the little Asian’s hips and held her in place as she instinctively tried to edge away from her deflowerment. Tiffany whimpered as he began a slow corkscrew like motion with his hips. 

Jake slowly pressed forward as Tiffany spread even wider. He looked down at his cock head disappearing into her folds and wondered at the beauty of it. Jake could not take it slowly any longer; he squared himself and pushed down and in with one long swift stroke.

“EEEEEP.” Tiffany gasped and howled. 

Jake felt her membranes give way and then he paused as he felt resistance. He grabbed her hips and thrust forward again burying his full length into her. Tiffany moaned and squealed and jerked her her hips. He kept a strong hold on her not letting her back off his cock even a millimeter. He withdrew half way when he was ready and then thrust again deep and full into her sopping pussy. 

“Oh oh oh, “ Tiffany moaned. “No, Mr. Morgendorffer. You’re, it’s too big. Oh oh, no. I mean oh, fuck me.”

They established a rhythm then with Tiffany bouncing up to meet him as he thrust in and then bucking her hips up when he slowly withdrew. Her slender, power-yoga strong legs wrapped around his back. Jake made sure to position himself to give her clit maximum stimulation in the missionary position. 

Jake looked down into her eyes. His hips had a mind of their own as he fucked her but he almost frowned as he saw the nearly blank look in her eyes. Her body was jerking around giving him great pleasure but he thought he might as well be fucking a robot for all the he saw in her eyes. He knew she was not the brightest of most present of Quinn’s friends but he wanted this little Asian piece to acknowledge that big Jake Morgendorffer was fucking her with his cock. 

Jake put his hands around her back and rolled and lifted. That brought a few moans from her as the motion lifted the tiny Asian teen off the bed. Jake held her and paraded around the room with his cock fully impaled in her pussy. Her legs at least jerked and scrambled in the air giving him wonderful sensations at their joining. He noticed that when they got close to the big mirror on the dresser that Tiffany turned her head to look at herself. At that point she rose and fell happily on his cock.

He got an idea. 

“Tiffany? Hey, little whore?”

“Mr. Morgendorffer?” She said slowly.

He paused before the mirror. 

“Do you want to see how we made Quinn and Daria, Tiffany?”

She smiled up at him. 

“Quinn is so cute, Mr. Morgendorffer. And Daria is pretty too. Yes, yes, Let’s make a Quinn.”

Jake’s eyes bugged out at that and he was not one to deny the request of a little Asian girl on his cock.

“Point your legs up over my shoulders then, Tiffany.” Jake Morgendorffer commanded. 

When she obeyed Jake deftly spun her on his cock. They both groaned and trembled at the friction of his cock spinning inside her pussy. When she was positioned away from him and stable he set her down on the thick carpet. 

“Arch your back, girl and put your elbows on the dresser.”

A light came into her eyes he saw when she faced her reflection in the mirror. He grasped her hips and thrust forward fucking her from behind as they stood before the big mirror. 

“This is how I made Quinn,” Jake started to rave. “This is how we did a Daria.”

“OH OH. Fuck me, Mr. Morgendorffer. Fuck me. Put a Quinn in me.”

His hips flattened her tight dusky brown ass as he fucked her. Tiffany rose up on her tiptoes as he fucked forward and fell down when he slowly withdrew. He kicked her legs even further apart as he tried to get every bit of his cock into her tight pussy. Tiffany kissed her own reflection again and again and licked at it in a fuck daze. Then she looked back at him, shook her head and groaned. She paused and panted and Jake knew she had had another orgasm. 

When he saw Tiffany drool and slobber he knew he could not hold back. He thrust in and out a few times then pulled back until just his cock head was in her, secure but shallow. He held her tightly in place as she tried to get more of his cock into her pussy. 

“Ahh, give you a Quinn.” Jake growled as his cock spurted. “Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck a Daria into you, Tiffany.” 

He could not believe how much cum he was sending into her on his second cum of the day. After his balls were drained he held her a moment and then slowly withdrew his cock head. Jake immediately picked up the tiny teenager and put her on her back on his bed. He grabbed a pillow and put it under her ass. That tilted her hips and pussy up and kept his cum in her.

He looked at her gooey, mashed pussy lips and smiled. He smiled at her eyes then and she gave a shy smile in return. 

“Stay there, Tiffany.” Jake commanded. “I’ll get you some fresh clothes from your room. Don’t move, girl, keep that Quinn-making cum inside that tiny tight Asian pussy.”

“Yes sir,” Tiffany assented. His cock jerked again at her submissiveness. 

_ “Damn,”  _ Jake thought as he looked at the slobber on the mirror.  _ “I’m going to have to disinfect that if we keep doing this. You know I saw in the paper that McKenzie Contracting has a special on ceiling mirrors. Might have to give them a call.” _

Jake took a last look at the girl on his bed. She smiled at him and he blew her a kiss. Then he padded naked down the hall to her bedroom to retrieve the little naked girl some fresh clothing.

Jake pulled open drawers in the guest room converted now to Tiffany’s bedroom until he found a drawer full of neatly rolled pastel bits of cloth, Tiffany’s panties. He smirked as he pulled a mauve pair from the drawer and unfurled it with a flick of his wrist. Rather than bring it to the girl now lying on his bed, Jake used the tiny bit of soft cotton to wipe his penis. Jake fondled the tiny piece of mauve fabric a moment more. On impulse he spit on it before tossing it into the laundry hamper. 

Immensely satisfied with himself, the day and the girl in the other bedroom, he carefully took another pair from the drawer and kept it tightly rolled. Jake prepared to return to Tiffany letting the thought of the Asian girl on his bed bring a happy smile to his lips. Then his eye caught on a silver frame on the vanity. His eye caught on it and he stopped in his tracks with a moue of wonderment on his face.

_ “It can’t be. Why, how does Tiffany have this?” _

Jake picked up the silver frame and looked carefully at the unmistakable print of a photograph he had hidden away in a deep box of miscellaneous stuff from his childhood. There on the battered 3X5 print was a young woman whom he had been told was his half-sister; the Vietnamese man she married after Jake’s father deserted her and her mother, and the little girl who would be his half-niece.

_ “This little girl cannot be Tiffany, can it?”  _ Jake’s mind raced even as his blood grew colder.  _ “No, it’s got to be, probably is, her, Tiffany’s mother? Maybe? How else, why else would she have this.” _

“Mr. Morgendorffer?” Tiffany softly called him from the master bedroom.

“Be there in a sec, kiddo,” Jake called in distraction. His mind was a thousand miles away and simultaneously very much rooted in the here and now of Schloss Morgendorffer and the events immediately past and ongoing.

He did quick mental calculations of age and dates.

_ “She’s my grand-niece? Half grand-niece? Grand half-niece? Oh hell, there’s no name for it.” _

Only a few people had seen this photograph, Helen being in that company and thankfully not his daughters. No, Jake corrected that thought, Quinn had almost certainly seen this copy of the photo, Quinn being Tiffany’s best friend and having invited Tiffany into their home and helped her move. Quinn and Daria, and Tiffany did not know that he had a print; he had shown it to Helen and his older sister Joan had been forced to look at it by Mad Dog Morgendorffer. Jake did not think his mother even knew of it; Mad Dog having blessedly kept it from her even as he had bragged to the poor woman of all his sordid exploits in Korea. Joan and Jake had tacitly agreed to keep it from her as well

_ “Should I tell Joan?”  _ Jake considered as he slowly went back to his bedroom.  _ “We’re not close but that’s because, I suspect, when we see each other it’s a painful reliving of all those bad memories. Still, I’ve been thinking the girls should know their aunt on my side. Their aunt; Tiffany’s grand half-aunt. Joan’s kids, their cousins. Arrgg...Mad Dog, you can even cause trouble from the grave. Should I tell her? Should I tell the teenager that I just deflowered?” _

Jake’s cock jerked at the thought and he was ashamed to feel it stiffen at the idea that he had deflowered his niece of some sort. He glanced down to watch it stiffen up to full nine inches and leak drops of precum.

Jake tried to remember the family law he had helped Helen study in law school as well as the bts of genetics he had garnered to help with marketing a client’s DNA testing startup. He concluded that what they had done was not illegal, not incest in the legal sense. 

Tiffany was seventeen too, past the age of consent in Maryland. In genetics terms how were they related? Their closest common relatives by full blood would have been his grandparents on Mad Dog’s side, Tiffany’s what? Great-great grandparents, he concluded. Jake blinked and shook his head, that would make her his first cousin, three times removed. No, third cousin? No, just what? 

Jake shrugged then as the girl in his bedroom called again and he heard her come padding softly down the hall. He would call up Eric Schrecter in a day or so and pose Eric a few hypotheticals. Eric and Helen’s old firm owed him more than a few favors. Helen had valiantly taken bullets meant for the whole office after a rich client went crazy over a criminal verdict which went against him. 

“Mr. Morgendorffer? Wow, you’re hard again.”

Jake turned to see a naked Tiffany in the doorway. She kept a hand clapped over her pussy, keeping Jake’s sperm inside her pouch.

Fondling her panties and thinking of possible relationships had made his cock hard almost without his knowing it. Jake blushed a bit at what a pervert he realized he was. Then he turned his attention to more immediate, pressing matters.

“Because you’re so beautiful, Tiffany. Big Daddy Morgendorffer is hard because he sees your beautiful Asian face and body. Now, Tiffany, get on your back on that bed. I’m going to put more Quinn-cutie, Daria-beauty making baby-making cum in you.”

Tiffany cooed happily and ran to get into baby-making position.

**~~OOO~~**

Quinn Morgendorffer ordered the adoring teenage boy, she thought his name might be ‘Guy’, to put her Cranberry Commons bags down on the foyer floor. She granted him two quick air kisses before dismissing him as he touched his cheeks reverently.

“Dad? Tiff?” She called to no answer.

She was not surprised. It was Saturday but Jake was working more since Helen had died and he may have gone to the office. Tiffany, despite its sweat-inducing potential, had taken up jogging and may even be giving Jane lane a run for her money, in more stylish togs than Jane’s to be sure. Quinn shrugged and picked up a couple of the bags bearing clothing she wanted to try on first and started up the stairs to her room.

At the top of the stairs Quinn paused as she thought she heard the gentle breezy sounds of Tiffany asleep coming from the guest room converted to Tiffany’s bedroom. She pursed her lips in a concentrated frown of confusion as a low rumbling earthquake breathy sound joined the gentle breeze in the trees rhythm. A sudden snort made her jump in shock.

“Tiffany?” 

When she got no response, Quinn padded down the hall and looked into the open door of Tiffany’s room. 

“Eeep.” Quinn barely stifled her surprise and managed to not drop her bags at the sight of the two naked people curled up on Tiffany’s bed. Her father was spooning her dusky Asian friend carefully. Small, serene smiles curled both their mouths. 

Quinn did not know what to do. Scream? Back away? Run out the door? Call Daria at Raft? Beat her father with her high heels purchase from Cashman’s? Beat Tiffany with the low heels? Yell at them both?

_ “Dad fucking her is better than a dozen skeezy guys a day doing it for dough.” _

Quinn blushed as that thought crossed her mind. With a jolt of insight Quinn realized what she would do: back away quietly and go to her room. Tiffany and her father looked more at peace than she remembered seeing them for many days. Quinn had much thinking to do on this situation but she knew that it was now out of her control if it ever were in her hands. Her father deserved someone good in his life after Helen passed. Tiffany in the weeks in the Morgendorffer household had shown herself to be much smarter and caring than Quinn had ever guessed. Somehow Quinn knew as she looked one last time at the sleeping pair that this was more than a one-time trist. She backed off silently and headed for her room.

**~~OOO~~**

“Quinn, for God’s sakes she’s walking around the house half-naked.” Daria stared wide-eyed at at Tiffany as she once again passed by in the living room barefoot and wearing only a tight pair of low designer jeans. 

Quinn sighed, “I have eyes, I know Daria. Believe me it was hard enough to get her to wear anything at all around the house after she and Dad, you know.”

Quinn said firmly, “But you can see how happy Dad is. He’s taking better care of himself, even going jogging with Tiffany and Jane.”

“God, if he so much as tries anything with Jane,” Daria growled. She smacked her fist in her palm. 

“Relax,” Quinn said softer then. “Jane thinks it’s weird to be sure but no weirder than anything else she’s seen the Morgendorffer’s do. And Jane wants what is best for Dad too believe it or not.”

Daria grunted incoherently a few times and tried to form meaningful sentences. Upon that failure she blew out a breath and shrugged, “Dad, like you said, does look a lot happier, Quinn. And, and I guess it’s better for Tiffany that she’s with him and some Asian thing he might feel than putting out for a dozen weird strangers a day.”

Quinn nodded, “I know. And once you come to accept it you end up feeling amazingly, serene.”

“And Daria, they really are good for each other. She’s helping him relax and he’s teaching her, catching her up in all the subjects she, we really blew off in school.”

Quinn bit her lip, looked Daria straight in the eye and continued. “And Daria, in a few months, she, we well, there will be a new Morgendorffer sister for me to dress and you to tutor.”

A block or two away Jane Lane looked up for her latest painting as she thought she felt, almost heard a great disturbance in Lawndale’s psychic ether.

**~~OOO~~**

Epilogue: Jake was likely quite skilled at making girls as Tiffany gave him two daughters three years apart. Jake struck it big in an investment deal with Andrew Landon’s new invention the self-creaming and self-sweetening collapsible coffee cup. When his youngest daughter was old enough he happily became a house-husband and Tiffany went on to Lawndale State for a degree in philosophy. Daria would never admit it but made more trips home than needed to love up and play with her new kid sisters. Quinn, Sandi and Stacy doted on the girls although they had never ending arguments over the best colors and accessories in which to dress the little girls. Tiffany was delighted to learn that she was related to Quinn and she and Jake found it quite stimulating to have her call him ‘Uncle’ in the bedroom. When Jake deemed everyone good and ready he revealed that Tiffany was their distant cousin. Daria’s scream was heard from Lawndale to Oakwood. She soon accepted that chance and love and time could undo any tragedy of war.


End file.
